Slayer Sisters
by MusicIsWonderful
Summary: Sting and Rogue are the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. But what will happen to them when they are genderbent? Join them in the new lives of Fairy Tail when everything is mixed up.
1. Chapter 1

Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney were sitting in the guild, listening to Levy and Fro talking about the next mission that they all should go on. Sting and Rogue were getting really annoyed at the exceed's argument over something that shouldn't matter to them. Sting got up and went over to the request board. She just randomly selected a request and brought it over to the table where Rogue and the two exceeds sat. Those two were still arguing over a mission.

"This is the one we are going to go on so you two will be happy, alright." Sting said. She was beyond annoyed at this point.

"Aye, Sting-kun-kun, this looks great." Levy said, glancing at the request.

"Fro thinks so too." Fro said, innocently like she wasn't just fighting with Levy.

"What does it say?" Rogue asked, cautiously.

"Uh...it says we need to find some special book that could release dark magic all around the world and destroy it. It's at some type of dark guild and they are planning to release it...tonight. 3,000,000 Jewel!." Sting said anxiously. She was truly excited by this request but Rogue didn't feel the same way.

"I don't know, I think we will have to beat some guilds to it though. Nobody would just pass by this." She said, disapproving of the request. She was probably thinking it was some type of trap that they were willingly walking into. But Sting didn't see anything, just 3,000,000 Jewel that they were going to pick up. Levy was jabbering some nonsense while Fro looked at Rogue, questioningly.

"Fro thinks that there's something wrong with Rogue." Fro said. She worries about her frequently since they've been with each other forever.

Rogue smiled. "Nothings wrong, Fro, you don't need to worry. I just think that we are walking into a mess." Fro gave her a concerning look while she was talking. "But it's 3,000,000 Jewel. And Sting and Levy are so excited. I just don't want to ruin their fun."

Fro smiled. "Fro thinks so too." she said. Meanwhile, Sting and Levy were talking a thousand words a minute.

"3,000,000 Jewel! There isn't another request like it." Sting said, hugging the request. "I'm so smart. I picked it before anybody got their grubby hands on it."

"Sting-kun-kun, is sooo smart. Nobody should underestimate her." Levy piped in. Rogue rolled her eyes as she came upon the White Dragon Slayer and the red exceed with Fro right behind her.

"Let's just go on the mission before Sting's head pops." Rogue said. Sting gave her a death glare and smashed her with her White Dragon's Punch. Rogue went skidding across Sabertooth guild. Sting just laughed her ass off. Rogue gave her a straight face with a hint of fire in her eyes.

"That shows you not to mess with me. Now if you'll excuse me, Levy and I are going on the mission." Sting said turning around and walking away. "Don't wait up." She called over her shoulder, pushing open the doors.

"Yeah, Sting-kun-kun could do this all by herself, without you two. She's that strong." Levy said as she followed Sting out of the guild. Rogue huffed and thought that she didn't really need to go with Sting but then felt Fro tugging on her leg. Damn, she thought, I have to go, for Fro's sake. She took big strides to get to the door and looked around for Sting when she finally set eyes on that blonde-haired mage and the red exceed.

Sting heard Rogue's footsteps behind her and smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist this request. It's basically calling our names." Rogue stared straight forward, her face showing no emotion yet she wants to smile at Sting's truth.

Sting was still rambling. "I can see it now; Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth save the whole world. I mean who wouldn't want to hear about that." Sting abruptly stopped in her speech and her step. Rogue stopped, a few steps ahead of her, questioning why she stopped.

Sting continued, "Except for Natsi-san. I want to pummel her into the ground and then laugh when she can't get out." Sting laughed darkly, a dark aura surrounding her. Rogue has only seen Sting like this when people badmouth Sabertooth or when she talks about Natsi Dragneel from Fairy Tail.

Sting snapped out of it and started walking, her strides way faster than usual. It didn't take long for Rogue to catch up but it did take some time.

"If Natsi-san is there, I'll have to surpass her for that book." Sting muttered, clutching her hands into fists. "And for that 3,000,000 Jewel." Sting finished with an evil smirk on her face, meaning she can do anything that she puts her mind to.

Sting, Rogue, Levy and Fro were stumbling upon the place the request said the book should be located. It was a dark guild called Dark Unicorn. What kind of guild has a name like that, Sting and Rogue both thought at the same time. Whatever the guild, they were going to demolish it. They entered the guild to see it totally ransacked. Looks like some other guilds found it before we came. Still the request was pretty recent, maybe they hadn't found it yet.

Sting stopped right in her tracks and sniffed in the air. She had caught a familiar scent. "Natsi-san...is here." She said evilly, a look in her eyes that said she was ready to battle. Rogue face palmed, seeing that Sting would drag her into this too. Her rivalry with Natsi has been going on forever. Rogue was just ready to get it over with. Sting knew what Rogue was thinking and she thought about what Gajeel-san was to her. She had a rivalry with her also but she didn't like to show it. She was more secluded that way but you could tell that Gajeel really bothered her.

They made their way down the twisting halls and stumbled into a parting hallways. Sting pointed to the left one, Rogue pointed to the right one, and the exceeds fought over the third one. They were having a big argument when Sting's foot shifted and the ground gave way to their weight. They fell into what was like a basement, dust and rubble everywhere. They all got up, spitting and sputtering, dust in everyone of their lungs.

Sting looked around to see that what they had just fallen into was a room and on the opposite side of the room was the book. Sting pulled out the request and read the book's name, The Fallen Spell. She read that title again, The Fallen Spell. She wasn't wrong, she had read that correctly.

Weisslogia had told her about this book when she was a kid before she killed her. Weisslogia said that that book obtained the spell that Acnologia wanted to release before he turned into a dragon. It would bring despair to the world and put it in a state that they can never get out of. The dragons had to prevent him from releasing it so they put it in a place where evil can't go. He then turned into a dragon when he had touched that barrier.

When the dragons disappeared, the barrier went down and the book got in the hands of a dark mage that found it, Zeref. He didn't do anything because he was waiting for the humans to make their move so he just pointed it out to dark guilds. So now it was here and we have to destroy it.

There was a glass case protecting it and Sting made her way to the case, shoving the request into the hands of Rogue. Rogue looked surprised but then her look melted into a straight face when she saw what Sting was doing. Sting went to touch the case but then drew back when she felt a little shock go through her. She guessed nobody could touch the case if they didn't bear the guilds' insignia.

She drew back and used her attack the would allow her not to touch the case. "White Dragon's Roar." My white roar went right through the case, dirt going everywhere. Rogue thought that Sting had already destroyed the book but that wasn't the case. The book was unharmed and glowing, dark aura surrounding it. The Twin Dragon Slayers and the exceeds were all taken aback as the book floated over to the two dragon slayers. It flipped open to a page, by itself. The page was the purification spell to disable this book.

Now it was Rogue's turn to speak up, "It says the purification spell is imprinted in the back of the book but not everybody can crack it. Only dragon slayers can but they need to..." Rogue was interrupted by a loud crashing on the other side of the room. A rosy haired mage, a blue fur exceed, a blonde haired mage, a scarlet haired mage, and a navy blue haired mage came crashing down in the hole.

Team Natsi. Sting thought she smelled their scent. Sting growled as Rogue grabbed the book, hiding it under her cloak. She pulled on Sting's arm but she shrugged her off.

"I'll distract them. You disable and destroy that book." Rogue hesitated, she knew that this whole building would explode if Sting got into battle with Natsi but she went anyway with Fro tagging along. Levy stayed with Sting to cheer her on. Sting awaited the arrival of Team Natsi. They came closer while she was hidden in the shadows.

Natsi must've smelled somebody else here. "Who is there?" She asked, cautiously. Sting smirked and then laughed evilly, mischief in her eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Team Natsi." Sting emerged from the shadows, the smirk still on her face. She put her hands out at her sides and laughed while the whole team was glaring at her.

She didn't care. She was going to end Team Natsi.


	2. Chapter 2

"You." Natsumi said, clear venom in her voice. That made Sting laugh even more. Levy even joined in. Team Natsumi was just speechless, seeing me here but then their shock turned into deathly glares as Sting continued to laugh.

The red haired one put his arm in front of Natsumi. "We haven't come here to fight, we came to look and destroy a book. Let's go." Natsumi calmed down and nodded. They were about to go when Sting said something that stopped them right in their tracks.

"You won't get the book, _we _already have it." She smirked at their surprised faces, continuing. "And you are not getting it." She said, taunting them.

Natsumi growled with fire getting into her clenched fists, Grace got into her stance, Eli took out his sword, and Lucas got out one of his keys. Sting stood there, Levy confidently behind her.

"If you are looking for a fight, you got it." Natsumi growled. Sting smiled, her hands out in her own taunting way.

"Bring it!" Sting said.

Rogue got to a safe place in the guild where it wasn't crumbling or destroyed and opened the book. It looked old and its edges were deteriorating. Yet, it was intriguing to see all of that old writing coming out of the page.

Wait a second, Rogue thought, the words are actually coming out of the page and floating all around me. Fro saw them too and she tried to catch them. After a few failed attempts, she stopped trying and just stared in awe at the glowing words. It kept circling and circling around Rogue until she couldn't stand it anymore and she shut the book. The book flew out of her hands and was turned upside down. She tried to get it back but it was no use, it was way out of reach.

Then to both of their surprise, the words on the back of the book popped out. It said, "With light and dark, may this book be disabled. One hit with Dragon Magic, this will be destroyed. But not every Dragon Magic can work. Only the Dragon Magic that is from third-generation dragon slayers. Weisslogia and Skiadrum's successors." Rogue had to read that last part again, thinking that she made a mistake but it read that. Weisslogia and Skiadrum's successors.

The book suddenly flipped to a random page and it looked like a newly written page. The page fell out and floated over to Rogue. She picked it up, thinking it was nothing, but it was a very important page. After reading it, Rogue's eyes popped out of her head.

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Only ones who can destroy this book."

"Sting and I." Rogue breathed. Right at that, shadows came out of the book and engulfed her. She struggled trying to get away from them. Fro was trying to help but it was no use, the exceed was useless. Light poured out of the book, going to the door, and seeping all the way out into the hallway. Towards where Sting was.

They were pretty good opponents for Sting but Sting had one advantage, there was a surge in her magic power from the book. She was deflecting all of her opponents attacks. Then, the magic was sucking her into the room where Rogue was. Reluctant to leave in the middle of the battle, she fought against Team Natsumi and the new magic. But unfortunately, the new found magic was stronger and she was swept away from Eli's attack from his circle sword. Levy clung onto Sting, not wanting to get hit by that many swords all at once.

Sting came crashing into the room, seeing Rogue being surrounded by shadows. She gave Rogue a look of disgust mixed with confusion. Rogue just shrugged.

"Why the hell did I come into here? I was right in the middle of the battle." She walked over to Rogue and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Did you do this? Just to get me not to fight with Natsumi. Because if you did, so help me, I will..." A crashing stopped her short. She looked over to see the book had been slamming into the walls around them. It had too much power bursting all around that it needed to move.

"White Drive." Sting said.

Rogue go up from her position on the ground. "Shadow Drive." she said. They took their hands back and their powers started merging.

They shouted our unison raid, "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" They punched their hands and the magic surged toward the book. It had such force that the book slammed into the wall, breaking it and going into the next room.

When they thought that the book was disassembled, the went through the whole in the wall and saw the book in pieces. They smirked at each other as Levy and Fro cheered behind them.

"Let's get out of here and get the money." Sting said.

"Good thinking." Rogue said. Then the owner of the request came out of the dust with his hand full of money. He was shaking furiously.

"Here y-y-you g-g-go, T-Twin Dragon S-Slayers of S-Sabert-t-tooth." he said. Sting swiped the money out of his hand and walked out of the now destroyed guild that was once known as Dark Unicorn.

"White Dragon's Roar." Sting shouted as the ray shoots toward the wall, letting them exit. Once they got out, Sting and the exceeds couldn't contain their excitement. Rogue just had a little smile as they walked toward the train. Then all of a sudden, the cheering stopped as they realized that they got motion sickness from trains.

Rogue and Sting groaned as the exceeds comforted them. They entered the train and sat down. The train wouldn't be starting for a few minutes. They have to cherish them.

As Team Natsumi made it into the room that Sting and Rogue destroyed, they found bits of the book and nobody there.

"Great." Eli said. The Twin Dragon Slayers got there before they did. Natsumi sat in thought. That girl, she thought, she looked familiar and so did that guild mark. But Natsumi couldn't quite figure out who she was even though she thought she did. Natsumi does have a short term memory. The team quickly forgot about the two people who beat them to the book. Though they probably shouldn't have.

"Ughhhh." Sting and Rogue groaned at the same time. The train had started moving and the two dragon slayers were gagging like crazy. It would be a long time until they got back to their guild. It was going to be bad.


End file.
